The Player
by andreeacristianarusu
Summary: Miley and Nick both are afraid of commitment. They are both young and hot and love One night stands. But what happens when they meet and realise they may be perfect for eachother?
1. Spoiler

A/N: This is not really a trailer, but a short presentation of the characters. Don't forget to review if you like or don't like it or if you have any suggestions.

Twitter: RomaniaisNiley -stalk me

TRAILER:

MILEY: A girl wanted by every guy in the world. She is smart, intelligent and definitely hot. But not sultry. She has amazing long brunette hair with highlights, long legs which drive boys nuts. Baby blue eyes that can have anything they want. And full red lips begging to be kissed. She plays guys on her fingers and likes that. She doesn't need commitment because she's way too young for that, that means for her 24. But what happens when she sees a guy exactly her type but who shows no interest for her. He doesn't fall in her game; he doesn't like her legs, hair or even eyes. He's just mysterious.

NICK: A guy for whom the most important thing is music. He is hot; every girl loves him and would do anything to have a one night stand. He likes having sex, but doesn't like commitment. Inside his insane confidence is a depressed guy, crying after his family. But then he meets a girl, a perfect girl. Not like the girls he slept with, she was the girl he would have a relationship with. And this is why he didn't want to talk to her, this is why he showed no interest, he was afraid of commitment and she was the commitment.


	2. Chapter 1: People are strange

A/N: So, this is the first chapter... hope you'll like it. And if you do or don't or if you have suggestion Review and tell me.

Twitter: RomaniaisNiley -stalk me

Chapter 1: People are strange

M: She opened her eyes and looked at the phone: 5:00 PM it read. 'Damn it! I slept all day!' She jumped out of the bed and head to the mirror. She smiled at the reflection. She looked fresh and naturally beautiful, as always. It took her a long time to love her face and body, but now she accepts herself. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. The hot water was touching her entire body and it made her feel wanted. She closed her eyes and thought about last night. That guy was amazing. The sex with him was amazing. She had 6 orgasms. She got wet down there once again when she thought about him and his manhood. She got out of the shower and went quickly in her wardrobe. She shivered, that was one thing she hated. The cold air on her skin. Guys loved it; it was another way to see women's nipples. She picked a white tank top with Jim Morrison from The Doors on it, a lace black bra and matching panties, a leather pair of pants and black high heels. Then she accessorized it with some bracelets and rings. She liked rock, and this was a day when she dressed like a hot rocker. She quickly put some black eye liner, mascara and red lipstick on. She threw her phone, her car keys and other thing in her bag, put on her leather jacket and got out. She went slightly down the road and into a taxi. When she arrived at the bar she worked in, the driver didn't want her to pay. She thanked him and went inside.

"Good morning" She said to her boss.

"It's 7 pm, it's no morning" She answered bitterly. Miley rolled her eyes and went to the bar to serve.

Everything was like the other days. Guys were hitting on her and she made huge money. But at about mid night a guy asked her for some whiskey. She liked him. He had curly brunet hair, amazing brown eyes, had a muscle body and perfect lips. She gave him his whiskey.

"Here you go, handsome" She smiled at him. He looked at her for few seconds then back at the whiskey. "Thanks" He said coldly. Her face literally dropped. He wasn't looking at her? Ok, she was working for hours now, but she couldn't look THAT AWFUL. She never looked awful. She moved on to the next client.

"What can I give you sir?"

"You." He said smiling. She smiled, he was definitely not her type, but she just realized that she was looking good if a guy was still flirting with her.

"I'm afraid it's impossible" She smiled flirty, she didn't want to lose her client "But I can give you some Sex on the Beach cocktail" He nodded.

The guy, that guy, that stupid guy who didn't care called her. "Miss?" OMG his voice was so hot, not too high pitched, not too manly, it was just perfect.

"Give me another one, please"

"Sure" She said. She adjusted her shirt and walked flirty to him with the whiskey in her hand.

"Here you go." She said. "May I ask why you're so sad? I can talk to you. I always do that. I'm some kind of psychologist who gives drinks" She laughed at her own joke, hoping he'd laugh too. But he didn't.

"Thanks and no" He replied looking at her. But that look wasn't of desire or even appreciation; it was the kind of 'I don't care' look. She couldn't believe it. She talked to him more than she did to anybody and he replied only 'thanks and no' WTF was that. He wasn't married, she couldn't see any ring on his finger, and even if he was, she slept with so many married guys before. Ok, now it became personal. He turned to the place he was at and saw him gone. 'Damn it'


End file.
